Bitter Memories
by asa-chan
Summary: Four boys, four tragic past, one elite assassin team. The three members of the team 'Bladebreakers' meet their new team leader, codenamed 'Dranzer'. Yaoi, KaiTyson [Discontinued]
1. Reason

Bitter Memories  
  
A Beyblade Fanfiction  
  
Summary: Four Boys. Four tragic past. Four boys, one elite assassin team. The three members of the team 'Bladebreakers' meet their new leader,   
  
codenamed 'Dranzer'. The team was formed to punish those, who escaped the law. But the question is why those young boys decided to become assassins.   
  
Let's see how the new member of the team seeks revenge against those who destroyed his life. Yaoi, KaTy   
  
Warning: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, R, Violence, Blood, AU  
  
Pairing: Well, Kai/Tyson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Weiß Kreuz  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blah" - speaking  
  
Blah - Thinking  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Prolog:  
  
The reason   
  
You could see a young boy, maybe barely 16 years old, lying in a hospital bed. His breathing was even; he didn't show any signs to wake up from   
  
his deep slumber. The sleeping beauty had long blue hair and tanned skin.   
  
In his arm was a IV. The heart monitor beeped evenly, the only sound in the barely illuminted room. A small ray of light lit the room up, as the door,   
  
to the room were the boy was, opened. In stepped a figure of another boy. You couldn't see his face; only his eyes.   
  
A deep redish-brown color.   
  
His eyes were sad, hollow, secluded.   
  
The boy approached the bed and gazed at the sleeping person. His gaze, once sad and bitter, was now loving and caring.   
  
The boy grabbed a chair and sat on it. He took the sleeping boys hand and stroked it tenderly.   
  
"Tyson....I came here to tell you something....I...I've found a job. I've finally found a jop which pays enough to cover your bills. No, don't take it wrong,   
  
I like it that I'm paying your bill. I mean you coulnd't pay the bill anyway. But... but I believe you wouldn't like the job.... And yet I have no other   
  
choice!! Really....and...I can have my revenge....I know you would say that I shouldn't lose myself in revenge..but I need to avenge our   
  
family, you, me...us. You understand that, right?... Tcht, how can I think that you would understand that.... I mean....I'll be a murderer.   
  
An assassin. A killer. But I don't care. I promise you Tyson....I'll avenge you..... and maybe when you finally wake up...we could live together again.   
  
Just you and me. But who am I kidding? Why would you want, to have to do something with a killer? You will be innocent Tyson.... and I'll be a sinned.   
  
I'm sorry.... I love you Tyson,...I love you so much...that it hurts...."   
  
The boy stood up and closed his eyes.   
  
When he opened them again they were cold. Calculating. Emotionless. Shielded.   
  
The boy gazed at the person in the bed, paused, bent down and kissed the sleeping boy, while pressing something in his motionless hand.   
  
A pale hand carressed the cheek of the boy who was sleeping so peacefully.   
  
Then the hand left the cheek and the boy walked away from the bed. Opening the door, he turned his head and looked back at the bed.   
  
Lips forming into a smile.  
  
"Sweet dreams...Tyson...."   
  
The boy stepped out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the stairs through the hallway and towards the door of the hospital.   
  
He went past a nurse but she held him back.   
  
"Hiwatari-san?" she asked.   
  
The boy glanced back at her and she gulped, afraid of such cold eyes.   
  
"Yes?" The voice, cold and harsh.   
  
"To whom should I send the bill for the patient 234, Tyson Granger?"   
  
"To me."   
  
"E-eh? But why..? I mean... you aren't even a member of his family!!"   
  
The boy walked away from the nurse and stepped out of the hospital not even bothering to look back at her.   
  
"Kai Hiwatari?"   
  
The boy looked up. In front of him stood a woman, with blue eyes and blond hair. She wore a violet bandana and a violet dress. It was her,   
  
the one who offered him the job.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Welcome to Kritiker. I'm Starz, pleased to meet you. Your codename will be 'Dranzer'. You'll be the new leader of our group, the 'Bladebreakers'.   
  
There are currently three members. I'll explain everything on the way to your new workplace. Got that?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay, then follow me." The woman turned at her heels and walked towards a black Mercedes. The boy, Kai Hiwatari, glanced back to a window   
  
where a certain boy was sleeping.   
  
I'm sorry Tyson...but I had no other choice. Next time, when we'll meet again I'll be a killer. Will you still love me? Or will you be disgusted?   
  
Or disappointed? But I'll love you forever. Don't forget that Tyson. Aishiteru   
  
With these thoughts Kai turned towards the car and walked away, from the hospital, from his love.   
  
{In the room where Tyson lies}   
  
The boy in the bed was still. But if you took a closer look, you could see that the boys hand tightened around a object. And there was a small,   
  
inconspicuous smile on the boys lips.   
  
The finger's around the object loosened.   
  
The object was a Beyblade. It glowed blue for a moment, then the light vanished.   
  
The door opened and a nurse took a peek inside. Everything was normal.  
  
The boy was still. Inmobile, no expression on the face.   
  
The nurse looked relieved and closed the door.   
  
A tiny smile appeared on the boy's lips again.   
  
/Promise me Tyson, you only will smile for me?   
  
Of course Kai!! I promise!! You will be the only one who will see me smile!   
  
Thank you... koi...   
  
Don't thank me..../   
  
And in a memory; two boys were laughing, not knowing that their tiny and perfect world would shatter in a few hours.   
  
TBC....  
  
Well, that was it, folks. Do you like it? Please review and tell me your opinion!!! And thanks to my Beat-Reader, I don't know what I would  
  
have done without you!!! Thank you, Little Leila!! You rule!!  
  
So, please be kind and review!!! *smile* Thank you!!!  
  
asa-chan 


	2. Teammates, no more, no less

Bitter Memories  
  
A Beyblade Fanfiction  
  
Warning: Drama, Angst, Yaoi, R, Violence, Blood, AU  
  
Pairing: Well, Kai/Tyson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Blah" - Speaking  
  
Blah - Thinking  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Two years later_  
  
Chapter 1  
  
%Koneko no Sumu Ie% (A/N: Koneko no Sumu Ie means Kitten in the House)  
  
It was a normal day at the Koneko no Sumu Ie. School had ended and everywhere were screaming and giggling girls. But who could blame them??   
  
2 of the 3 boys, who worked at the flower shop, were true bishies. The third one was nice, but not a true bishonen.  
  
Bishie number 1  
  
Ray Kon. A sexy, cat-like Chinese boy, with long black hair in a ponytail and golden eyes. Most time he was quiet, but Ray was also mischievous and cunning. He was an   
  
athletic guy, who liked to laugh and who often flirted with the girls.  
  
Bishie number 2  
  
Max Tate. A cute, hyperactive boy, with wild blond hair, freckles and big blue eyes. He was the cute, genki one from the flower boys. Max was always smiling and laughing,   
  
the typical happy-go-lucky type.  
  
And of course, there was also the chief. A shy, timid, but nice boy with huge glasses. His real name was Kenny Dion and was only 16 years old. He was called chief, because   
  
he was very intelligent, he always carried a laptop with him and he was an expert with the assembling of Beyblades.   
  
These three men [or boys] worked at the Koneko no Sumu Ie, a small flower shop at the end of a street. The owner of the shop was an old woman, called Momoe. The florist´s   
  
shop was always full, but most customers were young schoolgirls, who just wanted to take a look at the good-looking boys.   
  
But now it, was hell for the three boys.   
  
The shop was very full, everywhere were girls, only gazing at them, blushing and giggling. The worst was, that nearly no one bought something and the boys were getting   
  
desperate.   
  
"Oh, R-a-y!!" Cooed an annoying voice. Ray could feel beads of sweat running down his back.   
  
Oh, no!!! It's her!! Why me?   
  
"Frankie!! Hi!" Ray said, smiling weakly at a violett-haired girl. The girl beamed back. She was Frankie Teasley, a girl who was visiting the shop, almost every day.   
  
She was always trying to talk Ray into a date with her and as always, Ray refused, smiling calmly at her and stating, that he already found his true love. But Frankie, like every  
  
girl, was very stubborn and never believed a word, that Ray said. So she was always bugging him, giggling stupidly and looking at him with love-struck eyes.  
  
"Oh Ray!! I have an order for you!" Smiled Frankie, as she searched for her purse.   
  
Oh!! That's new!! An order? I wonder what she wants...? "And was is it?" Ray asked, curiously.  
  
"I need flowers, which shall symbolize love, innocent and friendship! Can you do that for me?? Please??" She had that real hopeful look in her eyes, so of course Ray agreed.  
  
"Oh, thank you Raykins!! You're the sweetest!!" Giggled Frankie. Ray just sweatdropped and hurried to the flowers.   
  
I think, I'm gonna puke...  
  
At the other side of the Koneko no Sumu Ie:   
  
"Oh Max!! You're so cute!! Can I take a photo from you?" "No, Max!! Serve me first!!" "Ahh Max!! Can I pinch you cheeks??" "Too cute!!" "Uwah!! Max-kun!!"   
  
"Of course!! Thank you all, for being so generous!! You are a real help, minna-san!!" Max smiled a very genki smile. "AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!"  
  
Max!! You just jinxed us!! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! That was, what Ray thought. He made a face, as if he had swallowed a lemon.   
  
"Come on, chill Ray!! You only have to work, ...well 2 hours!! Then Kenny takes over your shift!!!! Don't be so grumpy!!" Laughed Max, while watering some roses.  
  
"Max is right, Ray. So please work properly!" Kenny piped up from his corner where he typed on his trusty, silver laptop. "Yeah, yeah!" Muttered Ray and rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a melody was played in the shop and out of the corners of his eyes, Ray could see a blond head and a blue head disappearing behind a corner. He nodded to his   
  
co-workers and they repeated his movement with a serious gaze on their faces. "Momoe-san!! Could you please watch the shop for us, while we're away?" Called Kenny.   
  
An old woman sitting in a chair, with a purring cat in her lap, just smiled calmly and nodded. "Thank you Momoe-san!!"   
  
Three boys vanished behind a wooden door.  
  
Dissapointed, girlish moans filled the sweet-smelling shop, full of different flowers and plants.  
  
"So what can I do for you?"  
  
*Groan*   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"So what do you think, what Starz wants?" Asked Max, Kenny as they walked down the stairs to their secret basement. "I don't know. But we'll find out soon." Answered   
  
Kenny, while rubbing his chin. "But I admit, I'm very curious. We just have finished the last mission yesterday. I'm not the one, who usually complains, but I would appreciate   
  
a break." "Yeah!! And I need my sleep!!" Added Max, nodding furiously. "But it's nice to see Starz again!! She is so nice!!" "Of course she is nice! Because she is nice to you Max!!"  
  
"Hehe!! Yeah!! Because of that, I like her even more!!"   
  
*Laughter*   
  
Ray was silent during the conversation. He was thinking about, how he would get his revenge.   
  
/Flashback/  
  
Explosions. Heat. Screams, full of fear, but also determinedly. Noises.   
  
You could see 4 shadows running with a very fast speed. Suddenly, one of the shadows stumbled. A scream of pain.  
  
"No!! Ray!"  
  
Sinister laughter.  
  
"How does it feels like, huh Ray? That pain, that agony, ...does it feel good?? Does it hurt?? I hope so...."  
  
A glare full of hatred.  
  
"You bastard!! How could you do that?"   
  
A smirk full of malice.  
  
"Heh! I don't care. I only care about, to make your life a living hell, Ray Kon!! Do you understand? I always hated you!! I despised you so much!!"   
  
Shocked, golden eyes.  
  
"But...."   
  
Mad, wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah!! And I still hate you!! I loathe you!!! You´ve never liked me!! You just played with me!! Oh no, you don't know, how it's like, being a shadow of somebody, do you? No!!!  
  
But I know!! I was the shadow of somebody all my life. And it's all your fault!! Yours!!! And I hate you for it!! You enjoyed it, seeing me suffer, right??? But now it's payback time!!  
  
Suffer!!!! Suffer!! Suffer all the pain, I had endured!!!"   
  
The tightening of a hand.  
  
"I´ve never, ever ignored or hurt you!!! I was always concerned about you!! How could you!! I´ve trusted you and you... and you.... I hate you!!!! I hate you!! You're the traitor!!!"   
  
A scream of rage.   
  
The outlines of a person, who was running towards another person.  
  
A weapon, a knife glinted. Fire was reflecting in the blade of the knife.  
  
"Ray!! Don't!!!!"   
  
A horrifying scream.  
  
"HAHAHA!! Fool!! Die!!"  
  
A gun was loaded and aimed at the person, who was running towards the owner of the gun.   
  
"No!!"  
  
A shot was fired. And another.   
  
Suddenly a third person stepped between the bullets and the advancing person.  
  
"URGH!!"  
  
A body was flying backwards.  
  
"Shit!!"  
  
A last shot from the deadly weapon.  
  
"I can't let it happen!!!"  
  
Blood squirted onto the dirty floor.  
  
"No!!"  
  
Swearing.  
  
"Your fucking teammates Ray!! Killed before your very own eyes!! And you couldn't do a thing!! How pathetic!!! Mwahahahahaha!!"  
  
Blank golden eyes.  
  
"Come on Ray!! We can't waste their sacrifices!! Hurry!!"   
  
A small shadow and a bigger shadow began to run.  
  
"Yes.... You're right!! Let's hurry!!"  
  
Footsteps.  
  
"Oh no!! You don't!! You won't escape me!!! I'll have my revenge!!"  
  
Panting.  
  
"Here's the exit!! Quick Ray!! Run out and hide yourself!! I'll distract him!!"  
  
Worried eyes.  
  
"But....!!"  
  
A small smile.  
  
"No buts!! We'll make it!! Right?? I'm the sneaky one, after all!!"  
  
A hesitant nod.  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
A push.  
  
"Now, move your ass!!!"  
  
A door was flung open. And after a few seconds, the door slammed shut.  
  
"Moron. You know, you won't make it, no?"  
  
Afraid, but determined violet eyes.  
  
"That may be true..... but so, Ray has another chance!!!"  
  
Cackling.  
  
"You idiot!! Ray will drown in guilt, because he had let his teammates down!!"  
  
A small smirk.  
  
"No, he won't. Ray is strong! He will survive, I'm sure."   
  
A scowl.  
  
"Yeah. But you won't. Say: goodbye!"  
  
Sad eyes.  
  
"Yeah?? I won't die easily!!! Bring it on!! Murderer!!"  
  
Cold, uncaring eyes.  
  
"Too late."  
  
A whisper.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
A satisfied smile.  
  
A big explosion shook the ground.  
  
A person, hidden behind a bush, was thrown towards the ground.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
Tired, golden eyes slowly closed. A tear slipped out. More tears.   
  
"... my fault.....?"  
  
The last thing his eyes saw, was the shape of a woman, in a violet dress, walking towards him.  
  
".....my team....."  
  
Golden eyes went shut.   
  
"I'm sorry, ...... Ray Kon."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
"Ray?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"RAY!"  
  
"Gah!" Ray jumped and turned around. He was met with the concerned glances of his teammates. "W-what?" "Never mind!! I just wanted to get your attention. You were just   
  
standing there, staring at nothing. It was a flashback, wasn't it?"  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"You know Ray, ... you shouldn't dwell in the past so much. Yeah, you should remember and honor your past, but someday you'll be stuck in it, if you think about it for too long.  
  
We should remember our past to learn from our former mistakes, but we can't live in the past. Don't forget that, please?"   
  
Hopeful, ocean blue eyes stared in confused, golden eyes.  
  
"....You're right Max. Now let's go. And kick the asses of those, who escaped the law!!!"  
  
"Right!!!"  
  
The three boys entered a dark room. Suddenly the light went on. When the boys looked up, they saw their informant. A woman, with blond hair and blue eyes and her codename   
  
was: 'Starz'. She gave them their missions and handed out the information they needed. Behind her stood another person.  
  
Who is that? Ray thought.  
  
"Drigger."   
  
Ray nodded. "Here!"  
  
"Draciel."  
  
Max nodded. "Here!"  
  
"Chief."  
  
Kenny nodded. "Here!"  
  
"Dizzy!"   
  
"Here!" A voice from Kennys laptop remarked.  
  
"Good. I'm here to present you your new teammate. I'll answer your questions later. He'll be your new leader, his talents are perfect for it. Kai, please come and introduce yourself."  
  
A boy around 20 years stepped up to them. He had pale skin, his bangs were silver-gray and his backhair deep-blue. He had a black tanktop on, with baggy blue jeans and   
  
black/red sneakers. A long, white scarf graced his neck and two oddities stood out.   
  
1. The boy had ruby eyes. A cold and emotionless magenta.  
  
2. On each side of his face were two, blue triangles.  
  
He looks....dangerous, ...but aren't we all dangerous....? Ray thought.  
  
"Hiwatari. Hiwatari Kai." Kai said, glaring at them. "His codename will be 'Dranzer' and he will be your leader. His things are already here. Explain everything to him! Understand?" #  
  
Starz said, staring at Ray, Max and Kenny.  
  
"Okay!! I'm Max!! Mizuhara Max!! I'm 18 years old and I'm half american, half japanese, I think. My codename is 'Draciel!! I'm more of the defensive type. My weapons are darts,  
  
crossbow and Kunais! I love hot-dogs, sweets, anime and manga!! But I despise carrots. And I'm hyperactive, sometimes!!"   
  
"Hn." Said Kai, blatantly staring at the offered hand. Max´ grin weakened a bit.  
  
"I'm Kenny Dion, 15 years old!! I'm from France and I´m the one, who gathers the information. So, I'm the brain of the 'Bladebreakers'.   
  
I like salad and I don't like cake. I also have a laptop with a bit-beast trapped within. My hobbies are: the assemblage of beyblades, reading and writing. I have a dagger as   
  
weapon, but I don't use it often."  
  
"Hn."   
  
"I'm Ray Kon. I'm chinese and I'm 20 years old. I like chinese food, Martial Arts, reading and meditating. But I hate german food. I have a bit-beast, too and my code-name is   
  
'Drigger'. I use bugnuks."   
  
"Hn. I'm Hiwatari Kai. I'm 20 years old. What I like and don't like is none of your business. I use a katana and I will be you new leader. No, I am your new leader.  
  
So, you won't question my methods and you better not fuck up any missions!! Understand??" Kai said, scowling at them.  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
That guy here has some serious problems The three of them thought.   
  
"Hey!! How can we get to know you, when you won't tell us what you like?" Asked Ray.  
  
"Simple! I don't want to know you! I give a shit about you. You are only team-mates. No more, no less! And teamwork means, staying out of my way."  
  
Ray gaped at him. Starz was just staring at Kai, her eyes narrowed. Max was blinking. And Kenny?? Was also blinking.   
  
"Fine. We won't get in your way. And you won't bother us. Deal?" For now...  
  
"But Ray.... ."   
  
"Deal!"   
  
With these words, Kai turned around and walked towards the wall. He leaned himself against the cold cement and closed his ruby eyes.   
  
Ray was watching him intently.  
  
What are you hiding, Hiwatari? Why are you so bitter?? Why do you push people away...? I used to be like you.... and it wasn't a good mask,.... Kai....  
  
(A/N: This WON'T be a Kai/Ray! I hate Kai/Ray!)  
  
Kai POV:  
  
Hn. These boys were the best team Kritiker had to offer?! This must be a joke!! A hyperactive kid, a computer nerd and a chinese moronic, would-be martial artist. Pah.   
  
This will be difficult.....   
  
Puh! But I'll do this. With Dranzers help, I'll avenge you, Tyson. With the blade you had given to me. Tyson, my beloved Tyson..... please forgive me. Can you do that?? Are you  
  
willing to do that???  
  
Tyson?   
  
Please, tell me....  
  
I beg you....  
  
Tyson....  
  
Why aren't you answering....?  
  
%In a hospital room%  
  
The boy in question never moved. His eyes were closed, his breathing even. The boy was Tyson. A boy with long blue hair, which was open and floating around him, as he   
  
lay there sleeping.  
  
Suddenly you could hear voices, floating trough the closed door.   
  
"No!! You can't go in there!! The patient is in a coma!! And his friend said, that nobody is allowed to visit!! Nobody ever visited him!! So why do you want to do it? I won´t permit   
  
it!"  
  
"But I need to see him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't . Only Hiwatari-san is allowed to visit him."  
  
".... I see. But can you, at least tell me what injuries Tyson has? Or why he is comatose in the first place?"   
  
"Well, ....I think I can tell you that.... it has been 2 years since Tyson was admitted, he was hit by a car.   
  
The administration of oxygen had been cut off, so his brain didn´t get enough oxygen. He isn´t brain dead yet, but the chance for Tyson to wake up again is very small. A wonder   
  
would have to happen, to wake him, but it´s hopeless. Our medical progress isn´t so far to help people, who are in such a state. At the beginning, we had to keep him alive on   
  
the artificial way. But after a couple of months, Tyson could breath on his own again. ....The poor boy."  
  
"That's interesting...."  
  
"I answered your question, so if you don´t mind, please leave. I'm still working."  
  
"Thank you. Now sleep."  
  
"Sir...?"  
  
*Thump*  
  
A door creaked open and a shadow fell across the white bed, where Tyson was.   
  
"So, you are Tyson Granger. Pleased to meet you. Really."  
  
No answer.   
  
"You need to wake up. Of course not yet, ... but soon.....you need to rise. Do you understand....? And now I have to..." The voice trailed off.  
  
The person stepped into the room and closed the door softly with a *click*.   
  
*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*  
  
"Don't you want to wake up....?"  
  
*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*  
  
"Very well. You closed off your mind. But that won't stop me. You should know that."  
  
*Drip..... Drip..... Drip.... Drip...... Drip...... Drip...... Drip....... Drip...... Drip...... Drip..... Drip...... Drip.......*  
  
"Now.... prepare yourself!"  
  
Pale blue eyes glowed for a moment.  
  
A beam of blue light shot towards the motionless form.  
  
Suddenly a blue shield surrounded the bed and protected Tyson from the attack.   
  
"Wha....?"  
  
A single, round object floated over Tyson's sleeping form. It was a small, glowing, blue thing.   
  
A loud gasp. "A Beyblade?! How??!!"  
  
{HOW DARE YOU!!!!!} A voice shrieked mentally.  
  
{I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR THAT, FOOLISH MORTAL!!! I WILL PROTECT THIS BOY WITH MY LIFE!!}  
  
{FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!!} The voice was full of rage and......  
  
The form of a dragon appeared.   
  
"AH!!!! YOU......!!!!"  
  
{YAAAAA!!!!!}  
  
Tyson's lip twitched a bit.  
  
-Kai....-  
  
%Koneko no Sumu Ie%  
  
-Kai....-  
  
Kai's head snapped up. "Is something wrong, Kai?" "Hn. No."  
  
I could´ve sworn, I heard a voice calling out for me ... nah....propably my imagination...  
  
But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of Kai's stomach....  
  
Tyson.....  
  
%The hospital%  
  
Kai...  
  
Where are you???  
  
You promised me to never leave me alone....  
  
But where are you....?  
  
I'm so cold...and lonely....  
  
Come...  
  
Please...  
  
Come to me....  
  
I'm so lonely...  
  
All by myself....  
  
Where are you??  
  
Did you forget your promise....?  
  
Why...??  
  
Kai....  
  
I need you....  
  
Where are you??  
  
Where am I?  
  
Please find me....   
  
Find me...  
  
Me....  
  
%Koneko no Sumu Ie%  
  
-Find me.....-  
  
What was that....?   
  
TBC....  
  
Ummm, yeah. Here is chapter 1. Please review. And thank you, Little Leila. You are a great help. Thankies!! Please review people!!! And flames will be used to make sandwiches.   
  
Really!! *smirk* So, don't flame!! I don't care and I'll continue writing such *gasp* wrong fics!! Oh my god!! How terrible!! I like Yaoi so.... go ahead and write a flame, but I will   
  
make fun of you later!! Since I´d put that in the warning.... Anyway for all those Yaoi and Kai/Tyson lovers..... Thank you!!!! ^_^  
  
Beta-reader note: Hi, I´m little Leila, and I want to say something to all the lunatics, who are so bold to flame asa-chan. If you flame her, you flame also me and my beta-work!!!   
  
I don´t like that and I don´t take it as well as asa-chan. So if you want to flame, please go ahead and I show you, what I think of such idiotic people!!! Ever got a virus???   
  
*evil grin*   
  
Review!!  
  
asa-chan  
  
Kunai: A japanese weapon. Very sharp, like a dart. Used by Ninjas.   
  
Bugnuk: The thing that Ken Hidaka uses as a weapon in Weiß Kreuz. Yeah, I know, I'm a real help, but...I can't describe it.... sorry... 


	3. Communication

**Bitter Memories**

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

**Warning:** R, Yaoi, Angst, Blood, Drama 

**Pairing**: Kai/Tyson 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade 

--------------------------------------------- 

"Blah" - Speaking 

Blah - Thinking 

{Blah} - Bitbeast 

-------------------------------------------- 

**-Chapter 2-**

You could see a person and this person was laying on a black bed, panting. Everything, in the room, was either black or red. On the desk, was a blue black frame with a picture in it, but not the picture itself. 

"No,..." 

A moan. 

"Don't!" 

Panting. 

"Look out!" 

A groan. 

"Tyson!!!!!!" 

Screaming. 

The person, on the bed, suddenly sat up, eyes wide and mouth still open in mid-scream. The person was Kai Hiwatari, newest member of the Blade-breakers. Kai looked at his hands. They were sweaty and pale. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Not again, ...." 

Kai looked at the alarm-clock, his reddish-brown eyes still wide and unfocused. 

The alarm-clock said: 4.30 AM 

"I hate it. Those nightmares.... Why must I remember them??? Father, Mother, Tyson....why them? But not me oder why not me? Why? It's unfair! They didn't to anything! They didn't deserve something like that!" 

Because Kai,...... because Life is a bitch. He thought bitterly. 

The expressions, on my parent´s faces and from Tyson's father, the deafening explosion, Tyson's shrill scream, the dull thud as he hit the ground, the blood and the satisfied smirk on _-his-_ face. I can't and I won't forget those memories! Never!!! 

"And someday,..... I promise you Tyson, I will wipe this cruel and satisfied smirk from _-his-_ face!!! I will avenge you, my parents, your father..... 

But, do I have the right to see you after I've killed _-him-_? I hate him, so much,.... I will be a murderer.... but..." 

Kai narrowed his eyes, they were now cold and wary. 

"I will do it. I don't care, as long he will be dead. Oh yes. My revenge.... will be so sweet!" 

Outside the room, there stood another person in the shadows, with a long ponytail. 

So, Hiwatari, you're just a human, like us. You still have nightmares, you still have, as it seems, feelings, you still have the guilt, of being a survivor. Just as I..... Maybe we're more alike then you think. But don't worry, I'll leave you alone. Though, I do wonder, who this Tyson is. It was someone, who was very dear to you, ne? You´ve lost so much... 

With those thoughts, Ray Kon once again went to his room, his ponytail swinging behind him. His door went shut with a soft *click* 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_6 AM_**

"Ugh,..... did I fall asleep??!! What time is it...?" 

Kai looked at the clock. 

"Hn. I'm going to the bathroom. Bet those morons won't be up till 8 o' clock. Pft." Kai stood up and put a black/red T-Shirt and loose black slacks on. His hand went trough his wild two-colored hair and he sighed quietly. 

Well Kai, you must face the horrors of being assaulted by *shudder* crazy fan-girls and having such idiotic team-mates. Can't have everything. If only,.... 

He went to his desk, when he opened the drawer, he took a blue box out and looked insideInside was a blue object, which was a blue beyblade. There was also a half-burned card. 

There stood: 

:::Hey Kai! Yeah you, you old grump. I bought this! Hope you like it. And I'm warning you...::: 

The rest was burnt away. 

Kai closed his eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek and his tattoos. 

"Tyson...." 

"No matter what, I will avenge you. With Dranzer." 

Kai, carefully, put the blue Beyblade in the box and closed it. Then he looked at the framed picture and sighed again. His eyes hardened. 

I promise! 

He went to his door and opened it. Stepping out of his room; he locked the door. Then he went towards the bathroom. Kai was already by the door, but suddenly... 

"GOOD MOR-NING KA-I!!" 

Gah! 

Kai turned around and looked directly into the eyes of a beaming Max. 

Dear God. How can someone be so happy at 6 AM?! He must be on sugar 24/7 

"Hn." 

"Ah-a! Did you sleep well?" 

"Hn." 

"That is certainly interesting! I dreamed about Pocky!!!" 

"Hn." 

"Really?? Oh well, you´re going to use the bath now? How long will it take?" 

"30 minutes." 

"Ok-ay! Till then!" With that Max actually skipped away. 

Scratch that. He is an Alien 

With these thought Kai locked himself in the bathroom. 

%After a while...% 

Kai trudged down the stairs, he was fowning. 

I wonder, if those morons can actually cook?? I bet not. Hn. Fools. How can they laugh and smile, while they´re working as Assassins? 

He stood in front of the kitchen-door. Hestitated for a moment, then scowled. 

Kai, what are you? A bloody coward? Get a grip on yourself! 

He opened the door. 

Everything was normal. 

Max, Kenny and Ray were already there, sitting at the table and sipping on coffee or tea. 

A chorused 'good morning' followed. 

Kai just 'hn-ed'. 

"Do you want coffee, Kai?" Kenny asked, already pushing a cup of coffee in Kai's direction. Kai took the offered cup and took a slight sip. Ah! That awoke him. 

He nodded at Kenny and looked around in the room. Hn. Not too bad. 

"Kai, do you want cereal, eggs, toast, bread or other things?" Asked Ray curiously, while munching on a toast with cheese on it. 

Kai raised his eyebrows. 

Hn, no Japanese Breakfast, like I´m used to. What now? 

"I'll have toast." 

"With what on it?" 

"Butter." 

"Only butter?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay. Max, please give him the butter." 

"I can fetch the butter by myself." Kai snapped and forcefully buttered his toast. 

"Ok-ayyy." Ray said, sweat-dropping. 

A bit weird, the dude Max thought. 

%Koneko no Sumu Ie% **_8.15 AM_**

"Okay guys. Show-Time!" Grinned Max. 

"Are you ready, Kai?" Asked Ray. 

"...." 

"Okay guys!! I must go now! Till then!" Shouted Kenny and sprinted out of the shop, Dizzy safely tucked under his arms. 

"Bye Kenny!" Shouted Ray and Max, waving after him. 

"The girls will drop in any minute." 

"Kyaaaah!!!! There they are!!" 

"Oh my god! Another bishie!!!" "Uwwahhh!!!! His eyes! His skin! His hair!! Oh my god, I'm in loveee!" "Gyah! I'm in heaven!" "He's so handsome!!" "So sexy!" "So pretty!" 

"Dear god!! We are truly blessed!" "Yeah!! So yummy!" "I can't believe this! He is sooo hot!" "Aww!!!! So cute and his eyes! So mysterious! 

In short, the girls were ecstatic. They stormed into the shop, a few girls went to Ray, another group of girls skipped towards Max, but the largest group went towards Kai. 

A girl with long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes stepped closer to him and said with a sensual voice: "And who might be you?" 

"Hn." 

"Excuse me? I asked you something, handsome." A few girls giggled. 

"Hn." 

"Playing hard to get? I like challenges!" The girl, her name was Kaede Mizawa, winked at Kai. Kai remained passive. Kaede frowned. She wasn't used to guys ignoring her. 

"Hey, red-eyes? Answer me!" 

Kai ignored her completely and turned to a young girl maybe 12 years old, who was tugging at his sleeve. Kaede was speechless. 

"Yes?" His voice was deep and rumbling. A few girls swooned. 

"I want a bundle of lillies! But I have only 4 dollars... How many flowers can I get?" The girl asked. 

"You can have 5 lillies." Kai answered, curtly. "Okay! I'll take 5 lillies!" Smiled the girl. Kai nodded, took out five lillies and wrapped them up. "Thank you mister!" 

The girl went away. 

"Umm, ruby-eyes?" Kaede called, slightly irritated. 

Kai turned his back to her and said: 

"Sod off. You're bugging me, bitch." 

With these words Kai sauntered off. 

Kaede was left behind, once again speechless. The rest of the girls were also flabbergasted, but they regained their wits quickly and a few girls went after him. 

Kai suddenly turned around and glared at the giggling and obviously not-buying anything-at-all girls. 

"If you're not going to buy anything, get out!" He yelled. 

Everybody stared at him, shocked. Even his co-workers were staring at him. A few girls cowered and quickly ran out of the shop. 

But most off the girls were still standing in the shop, staring openmouthed at Kai. Then... 

"Did you hear his voice??!! So deep and sexy!" Giggled a girl with light-brown hair. 

"Oh yes! So powerful and manly!" 

"K-Y-A-H!" The girls squealed. 

Kai sighed and took a broom, to sweep up fallen and cut off leaves from the flowers. 

Max simply grinned and switched the TV on. He changed the Music Channel to a News Channel. 

"And here is Uesuga Ikuko, with the morning news. Somehow, a mysterious explosion occurred in a hospital room. Nobody knows what happened, but it was certainly no terror attack. Sadly, the cause of the explosion couldn't be detected, yet and there was one victim. 

Surprisingly, it was a visitor of the patient who died and not the patient himself. The hospital is the Magic Bus Hospital in Chuo-ku, Nihonbashi. The patient is one of the comatose patients, it was the room 234, fifth floor, right side. 

One man, outside stated, he had seen a blue light in the room. The scientists in whole Japan couldn´t figure out, how the explosion had happened. It's a mystery for all. 

The patient, his name will not be mentioned, is not harmed in any way, but nobody can touch him. Somehow, all doctors, who tried to examine him, were rebounded. Also mysterious is that the electrical machines in the room aren't working anymore. One doctor said, it could be fatal for the patient, another one said, it really wouldn´t matter if the machines were working, .... or not. And there is another mystery. The room is not destroyed, but there are signs of an explosion. 

The man, who died, has been identified as Miyamoto Keiichi, twenty years old. Rumors said, that he had been working for a illegal company, but nobody knows the real truth. More news about this, later on NNC. 

The famous politician, Igor Voltaire (A/N: I've made the name up), suggested a new form of police. Many politician said, that he will be the new prime minister of Japan. And..." 

***THUD*** The sound of a heavy object, falling to the floor. 

Everybody turned around to stare at Kai. He was staring at the TV, his eyes were wide and unseeing. Then he narrowed his eyes and sprinted to the front door, throwing his apron away and grabbing his car-keys. 

The door slammed shut. 

Silence. 

"Well, _-that-_ was interesting." Remarked Ray. 

Max nodded. The girls were [for once] quiet. 

**Kai POV**

Oh my god!! It's Tyson's room!!! Room 234!! Shit! What the fuck happened?! But from where came the blue light? 

It couldn't have been.... 

Impossible..... 

Was it Dragoon??? But... 

Bloody hell!!! I must get to the hospital, fast!!! 

I opened the door of my white Porsche and quickly started the car, with a mighty roar. I sped up my car and left in a hurry. 

I was frantic. 

I am desperate. 

Tyson!!! 

%Somewhere else...% 

Mmmmhhhh... 

It's so warm.... 

It feels like waves after waves of warm water... 

So relaxing.... 

Are you here Kai...?? 

Tyson!! 

Kai...? 

Do you hear me...? 

Kai??? 

If this isn´t your warmth Kai, then what is it...? 

I'm so confused... 

Where am I? 

{It's just you and me...} 

Huh?? 

{Concentrate Tyson, look closely... can't you see me?} 

I see, a blue bubble,.... is that you...? 

{.... Yes. That's me. Tell me Tyson...} 

Yes...? 

{What do you really see?} 

What I really see??? 

{Yes.} 

I see,.... I see,... The bubbly is getting thinner, it forms a shape... of a sky-blue dragon...? 

{I see. You can really see me, in my true form. You are one of the chosen.} 

One of the what...? 

{Of the chosen. My name, little Tyson, is Dragoon.} 

Dragoon??? I know this name,.... Mama mentioned the name... 

{Your mother.... was a remarkable woman.} 

You knew Mama?? 

{Yes, I did. I knew her very well. I gave her a promise. And I intend to fulfill this promise.} 

Really?? Mama mentioned your name all the time, her voice was always happy when she told me something about you. You must have been a good friend to Mama. Mama rarely smiled. 

{Yes, she was a very serious woman. But she did love you, you know that, right?} 

Of course. Mama was always nice to me. She told me about her work, her friends and everything. 

{Yes, she was a good woman. But do you know, who I really am?} 

No. 

{You know Beyblades, right?} 

Of course. Nearly everybody knows of them, but they´re rarely used. Beyblades are really dangerous weapons. They are feared, because they can slice through steel. Small, but very dangerous and effective weapons and on the top of it, they´re really expensive. 

{I'm surprised. How do you know that all?} 

My father did examine Bit-Beast. And my mother examined -_you_-. I'm bend to pick up one or two things about Beyblades. 

{Too true. And I'm a bit-beast. Your guardian!} 

My guardian? 

{Yes. When a bit-beast accept a master, a bond will be formed and the bit-beast becomes the spirit guardian of the blader. They protect him from things, which are lightly unnatural. And when their master is in danger, they appear and defend their master.} 

Wow. And you are my bit-beast? 

{Yes, I am. Do you remember the sword in your dojo? The Dragon's Claw Sword?} (A/N: I've also made the name up) 

Of course, I remember it. It was passed on in the family for generations. 

{Good. I sealed myself in the sword, after your mother´s death.} 

Oh. But why...? 

{Because I knew, that someday, you will be my master. And your mother also wanted, that I protect you...} 

I see... And where are you now? 

{Think Tyson. I'm a bit-beast! Where could I be?} 

In my Beyblade! 

{Correct!} 

B-but! Is my Beyblade here? With me? 

{Yes. Your lover Kai gave it to you.} 

Kai.... 

{Yes, Kai.} 

Is he okay? Is he hurt? 

{He was hurt, but he is physically okay, now. Only emotionally hurt. Well, Dranzer says that.} 

Dranzer? 

{Kai's bit-beast.} 

Oh. I'm very happy for him. He always wanted a bit-beast. 

{That is very generous of you.} 

Well, what type of bit-beast is Dranzer? 

{Dranzer is one of the fire element. She is a phoenix!} 

And you? 

{I´m one, of the two who are left of my kind. I'm a storm beast.} 

A storm beast? Papa said that storm beasts extinct a long time ago! 

{They do exist. But only two.} 

Only two...? 

{Yes.} 

I am sorry. 

{Don't be. It's not your fault.} 

And who is the other one? 

{You will meet him later. Tell me Tyson....} 

Yes? 

{Do you know, in what state you currently are?} 

No. Am I sleeping? 

{Well, yes. For two years straight now. You are in a coma} 

I'm in a WHAT? 

{You are comatose. Do you remember what had happened on the June, the 23rd?} 

It was my birthday. Kai and I went shopping. He bought me a Beyblade. Then we went home, to my house.... We went in, and my father and Kai's parents lay on the floor. Dead! 

Grandpa wasn't there. Then Kai saw a bomb and shouted to me, that I should run. We ran for the door and we were barely outside, when the bomb exploded. 

I was thrown to the ground, but I wasn't hit. Kai wasn't so lucky..... He was trapped under the remains of the house. I stood up and stumbled towards him, then there was suddenly a light coming towards me. And then, ......nothing! The last thing I saw, was a car driving towards me.... 

{Yes. you were hit by a car.} 

Oh god. 

But why? 

{Well, it's...Damn him anyway!} 

Pardon? 

_:::DRAGOON!:::_

{Huh?} 

A black shape was coming towards Tyson and Dragoon. 

What? 

{You?!} 

Kai POV: 

Hold on Tyson, I'm coming! 

Tyson POV: 

What the hell is going on? 

TBC 

*grins smugly* I bet, my dear readers are also asking what is going on. Hey, tuck the weapons away, ya know, you should be happy! You finally know what happened to Tyson. Dragoon appeared. Kai is racing to Tyson. A few things were explained, but there are also questions. And yes, Beyblades are dangerous in this story. 

Very dangerous. Isn't Kai a charming, young man? 

Anyway, I will stop my babbling and ask you nicely: 

Please review? 

And thanks to my beta-reader! 

asa-chan 

P.S.: My rabbit died today. Just thought, you ought to know. *sniffle* Buhuuuuuuuuuuu!!! *is sobbing her guts out* 


	4. In a way he doesn't want to be loved

**Bitter Memories **

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

Umm, yeah this is chapter 3. Hope you will enjoy it. Ja ne! 

P.S.: This chapter is going to be a bit bloody and violent. Be warned! Bwahaha! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! 

Warning: R, Shonen Ai (Slash), Blood, Drama, Violence, Angst, Incest, OOC? 

Pairing: Kai/Tyson, maybe more 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

------------------------------------------ 

"Blah" - Speaking 

Blah - Thinking 

{Blah} - Bitbeast 

-------------------------------------------- 

**-Chapter 3- **

In a way, he doesn't want to be loved 

What the hell is going on? 

The black shape suddenly transformed itself into a form of a black, red-eyed Dragon. 

{You?! What are you doing here?? I'm not...} 

__

_:::There you are Dragoon!! Where were you?! I searched everywhere for you!! Next time, you're going to me, when you want to go of your merry way!:::_ Snarled the black dragon, obviously very pissed off. 

{Dark Dragoon! You're not my mommy! I can take care of myself!! It's annoying that you are always nagging me. You're practically my own stalker!! I don't need you!} Dragoon growled. 

Dark Dragoon snorted _:::Hmpf!! But I'm your own brother! Your older brother! You can't tell me, how I should behave! And you! Don't you dare to say that! You need _me_! I know it!:::_

Dragoon glared at his with open mouth, showing his long, intimidating fangs. 

{Fuck you!!! I don't need you! I only need Dranzer!} 

Dark Dragoon's eyes eyes blazed dangerously with upcoming fury. _:::Say that again!!::: _{I only need Dranzer!!} 

With a scream of rage, Dark Dragoon threw himself at his younger sibling. His razor-sharp claws ripping through Dragoon's skin, making him cry out in pain. 

__

_:::Don't you dare to mention that beast's name in my presence!! That lowly nuisance!! He is nothing!:::_ Yelled Dark Dragoon. 

{He is not a lowly beast! He is a good and brave bit-beast, better than you will ever be!} 

__

_:::Only you have the nerve to say that! I'm a noble storm-beast. Our kind, the Storm Element, is one of the strongest and most respected in the whole bit-beast-world. And _we_, Dragoon, are the royal storm beasts! Only two of us are left! Don't you see it? We need to be together!! We are the last of our kind! And you, certainly, don't need such a beast. He is common, a nothing. You need something better!! You should only need me!:::_

{I can't! I love him! I need to fulfill my destiny! You can't stop me! And if you won't stop stalking me.... Then we are not brothers anymore!} Dragoon said. 

Dark Dragoon froze. _:::What did you say?!:::_ His voice sounded hurt. 

{You heard me!!!} 

__

_:::Insolent brat! How dare you!:::_ Dark Dragon roared and he shot a ball full of crackling energy at his younger brother. Dragoon cried out when he was hit by a blow of pure power and he blacked out. 

A bright, bluish light surrounded him and after the light had vanished, you could see Dragoon in his Human form. He had long dark-blue hair and pale skin. 

He was floating, only a white blanket draped around the lithe body. 

'Dragoon!' Tyson shouted, worried about his bit-beast. He wanted to run to his beast, but he couldn't. Tyson looked down on his body. His body was transparent. 

Tyson's midnight-blue eyes widened. 

'What...?!' He croaked. 

__

_::: Didn't Dragoon tell you? You are in your own mind. Your body doesn't really exist here.:::_ A cold, low voice said, behind him. Tyson turned around. 

There stood a tall man, with shoulder-reaching wavy black hair and crimson eyes. He had really pale skin and he wore a black cloak. 

'Are you Dark Dragoon?' 

The man smirked. _::: Hmm, it seems, you're not so dumb, you appear to be. I am impressed. And yes, I am Dark Dragoon. Dragoon's older brother. The most powerful storm-beast of the world. Now, go out of my way.:::_ Dark Dragoon swept past Tyson and picked his brother up. 

__

_:::Oh and listen closely. I really don't appreciate anyone using my little brother. Especially not that overgrown chicken, Dranzer. Hmpf, what a suck-up bastard. He never will be a good boyfriend. He is not noble. A nothing. Dragoon, needs someone better.:::_ Dark Dragoon said softly, while narrowing his eyes. 

'So, so you really don't like Dranzer??' Tyson asked shyly. 

Dark Dragoon's head snapped up and he glared fiercely at Tyson. _:::Don't like? I bloody hate him! I despise him!!!:::_ Wind swirled around the black-cloathed man and his eyes were glowing. 

__

_::: Don't ask me so mindless questions!! You're also worthless. Only a human. I wonder why Dragoon picked you! But he was always too kind for his own good.:::_ Sighed Dark Dragoon. 

'So you're saying, I'm only trash?!' 

__

_::: Of course. Nobody could ever compare to Dragoon, nobody but me. The only one, who maybe would be good enough for him, would be Black Dranzer. Pah! But I'm the only one for Dragoon. My sweet, little brother.....:::_

Tyson stared at the black-haired man, his gaze understanding. 

__

_:::What?!:::_ Sneered Dark Dragoon, tightening his grip on his unconscious brother. 

'You love him very much, ne?' 

The black dragon, in his human form, blinked at Tyson, then he looked down with sadness in his crimson eyes. 

__

_:::Yes, but in a way, he doesn't want to be loved.....:::_ He whispered, smiling sadly at Dragoon. 

__

_:::It's cursed,...but:::_ The red eyes hardened. _:::I won't let it happen... To him....:::_

Dark Dragoon walked up to Tyson. He stared for a while at the boy, then he smirked and ruffled his blue hair. 

__

_:::You're not so bad, for a stupid human. My brother chose you, be proud of his choice. But an advice. Don't let your guard down! Everybody has his own reasons and everybody has masks. Find them!::: _

__

Dark Dragoon disappeared, taking his brother with him. 

Everybody has masks? But.... 

---------------------------------------- 

**_By Kai_ **

Kai stopped his car and threw the door open. He sprinted to the hospital door and ran towards the elevator. But a hand appeared and held him back. 

"What?!" Kai growled, eyes flashing. 

A police-man stared back at him, eyes wide. "Please, sir the area is restricted. We are searching the entire hallway for any clues. You know, the bomb...." Stuttered the man, very intimidated by Kai. 

"So??! My b--friend lies in the room, where the explosion occurred. I need to see him!" Kai hissed. 

"What?" Yelped the police-man. "Please, wait a moment sir!" Said the man and turned 

around. 

"Officer Ikari! That man claimed, that he is befriended with the boy in room 234." 

"What? Is that true?" Asked the elder police-man. Kai nodded, annoyed. "Yes, it's true. Can I go?!" "No, we need your name, sir. And..." 

But Kai didn't have the patience to wait anymore. 

He tore himself away from the police-officer's grasp and ran to the elevator. 

"Hey!" 

The door opened, after he pushed the button and Kai quickly stepped in. He pressed the button with the Nr.5 on it and the door closed. 

The last thing Kai saw, before the elevator's door closed, were the angry faces of the police-officers. 

The pale boy smirked. 

Incompetent losers 

------------------------------- 

**Kai POV **

After I had avoided 6 more police-idiots and 3 nurses, I finally arrived at Tyson's room. 

Hn. Nobody was there. What a crappy security. Really. 

I quietly opened the door and went inside. Nobody was inside. I locked the door and stepped up to Tyson's bed. 

The walls were a bit burnt and so was the ceiling. But Tyson's bed was untouched. I looked down at Tyson's hand. 

There was Dragoon. It wasn't in any way damaged. 

So Dragoon, did you protect Tyson? Or not? 

"Tyson,... I hope you're alright." 

Tyson didn't answer. His face was relaxed. I smiled at his sleeping face. I gently took his hand and stroked it. 

"You know, ... I had a nightmare. How you were hit by the car. And.. The bloody corpses of my parents and your father.... Their faces... Horror written in my parents eyes, mouths gaping open, crimson blood gushing out of multiple stabbing wounds,... You could see their organs ....torn and useless. Your father still had the kitchen knife in his throat, and one eyeball was laying on the ground, half mashed. 

His arm broken at an uneven angle... His tongue ripped out.... Blood on the curtains, the wall, the lamp, the table and the floor. 

Your shocked cry. Your tears. The ticking of the bomb. Our footsteps. The big explosion. My pain. Your horrified eyes. The hit. The sound of your body impacting on the wet round. The satisfied smirk on his ugly rat-face. 

The sounds of the ambulance. The beeping of your EKG. I remember everything. And you? Are you in pain? Do you remember? I hope you don't.... " 

I sighed and kissed Tyson's eyebrow. 

"But I'm not weak. I will have my rightful revenge. I am not weak. I'm not." 

So why do you cut yourself off? You're afraid of getting hurt again!You have nearly lost everything you've held dear in one move. You're afraid it will happen again. How pathetic. How weak! 

I let my head drop and closed my eyes. 

I am not! This is my right! So what if I don't let others close to me? It's my business!! Leave me alone! I don't need anybody!! I can do this myself!_ I_ _am_ strong! 

I clapped my hands over my ears. 

Are you? 

**_End of Kai POV_ **

----------------------------- 

%Dream% 

__

_'So beautiful.... You're mine. All mine. You're my little angel, aren't you? You are mine forever. My sweet little boy. Don't cry. Daddy will make it better.' _

__

_A pain-filled cry._

__

_'Please stop! It hurts! Don't hurt me, please Dad!! Ahh!! Stop!!!'_

__

_A deranged grin_

__

_'Nobody will ever see you. You're mine! My property! I am the only one, who loves you. Your mother left you. But I didn't leave. So love me!! I am your father!! Be thankful! _

__

_Show me your gratitude!!! I've claimed you. Mine. All mine.'_

__

_Fearful ocean-blue eyes stared at the large man before him._

__

_'No! I don't wanna!! Leave me alone! It hurts so much!!'_

__

_A growl._

__

_'Ungrateful brat! You will obey me! I am your father!!! You will only smile for me. You will only scream for me. You will only come for me. You will only bleed for me. Understand??'_

__

_Blood gushed down on small, white thighs__._

__

_'NO!' _

__

_'OBEY ME! I'VE CREATED YOU!!!! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU ARE MY SON! ! YOU ARE MINE!!! AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MINE.....!!!!'_

__

_A huge hand gripping a pale, small neck._

__

_'THEN NOBODY WILL HAVE YOU!!!'_

__

_Footsteps_

__

_'Daddy..... Why..? Why are you doing this? It hurts....'_

__

_Cackling_

__

_'My precious!!! You will be mine! Let us die together!! Bonded for eternity!!!'_

__

_Orange-red flames dancing around, gleefully consuming everything in their way._

__

_'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'_

__

_A burning body._

__

_'It's hot.... So hot.. Am I dying??? It hurts....'_

__

_A limp hand hitting the ground._

__

_'NO! MAX!!'_

%End of Dream% 

----------------------------- 

"Max!" 

Max shot up. "Huh?" Ray stood before him, frowning. "You were asleep. I assumed you were having a nightmare, so I thought it would be better to wake you up. Are you alright? You sounded distressed." Ray asked, worried. 

Max smiled at him, but his eyes were tired. 

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, ....really. After all, it was just a nightmare. Nothing more." Ray raised his eyebrow, but chose not to say anything. So, he just nodded and walked away. 

You liar 

Max hid in his face in his hands. "I am okay. I am okay. It was just a dream. A nightmare." 

You liar Max. Always hiding behind your happy-go-lucky mask. 

"I am not hiding. I am not." 

Max sighed deeply and ran his hands through his blond hair. 

I am okay 

Max looked down at his wrist. There was his watch. His hand hesitated, but then he took the 

watch off. 

There was it. 

A thin, white scar across his wrist. He gently traced the puckered skin. 

"My reason...." Max whispered. 

Then he looked at the watch. He smiled softly. 

"My remedy..." 

Max hugged himself, smiling sadly. 

"My everything..." 

How pathetic 

----------------------------- 

It's sad. Masks... Everybody has them. We are all weak. We don't want to show our true nature.... Our reasons.... Our sins... Our pasts..... Why we chose to be assassins.... Murdering in cold blood.... Killing others..... I had a choice....Because I wanted revenge. 

Because my team was killed. A part was my fault..., but I still blamed others. Or him. Him. I hate him. He betrayed me. My best friend. Bah! Friend!! 

He is a slimy, stinking, fucking asshole. 

Lee... 

I so look forward, to see your death. By my hands. Ripped apart with my bugnuks!! Your blood spilled on the floor!!! And then, I will stand over your prone body! 

And only then, you'll finally feel my pain, my suffer, ....my loss. I will take all my pain out on you. The pain, I've felt as Mariah, Gary and Kevin died. Because of you. Your fault! Only yours!!! 

Ray smiled. A sinister smile with glinting, golden eyes. Then he threw his head back and began to laugh madly. 

------------------------- 

**_By Kai_**

Kai sat in his car. He somehow managed to avoid the police and got to his car. He started it and drove his car on the street. Switching on the radio, a depressing song began to play. 

__

_/All flowers will someday wither_

_All dreams will someday fade_

_All love will someday cool_

_All stars will someday darken_

__

_Why do people seek, wearing the silk of fate?_

_Why do people fade, around the edges of destiny?_

__

_Finding the things I hide in my heart, _

_God hurts me, _

_breaking the things I hold precious,_

_And he is laughing at me._

__

_All skies will someday fade to darkness_

_All wind will someday end_

_All time will someday rot_

_All people will someday die_

__

_When will people choose to open the door of destiny?_

_When will people go on a journey where they can't return to peace?_

__

_The more my tears are stained with red,_

_the more I want to blame God,_

_as he steals the only thing I have in this world_

_and laughs at me with scorn._

__

_Why do people seek, wearing the silk of fate?_

_Why do people fade, around the edges of destiny?_

__

_Finding the things I hide in my heart, _

_God hurts me, _

_breaking the things I hold precious,_

_and he is laughing at me._

__

_The more my tears are stained with red,_

_the more I want to blame God,_

_as he steals the only thing I have in this world_

_and laughs at me with scorn./_

(A/N: I do not own the song. The song is 'God hurts those I love, or God hurts those he loves' By Fujimiya Aya aka Koyasu Takehito. It's from Weiss Kreuz. The lyrics are translated) 

Kai's hand gripped the steering wheel harder. 

This song.... It described my situation.... So true.... Isn't it? Tyson, ...my precious Koibito 

--------------------------------- 

Kenny sat in his room, typing on Dizzy. 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the ceiling. "Is something wrong, Kenny?" 

"I have a bad feeling.... I just don't know.... Maybe I'm paranoid...I.... There is _something_ in the air.... Don't you feel it?" 

"Yes, the other bit-beasts are also getting restless. Especially Dranzer. Since Dragoon vanished.... Poor Dranzer. 

And you don't want to know, what Dranzer wants to do to Dark Dragoon. He hates him with passion and vice versa." Admitted Dizzy. 

"Dark Dragoon? The older storm-beast, who has also the Dark-Element? One of the strongest bit-beasts in the whole world?" Kenny asked with awe, while fiddling with his glasses. 

"Yes, but this is the only information we have. There are thousands of secrets around that mysterious beast. It looks like Dragoon, only with the color-scheme of black and red. Nobody really knows, what happened to Dragoon. He and Dranzer were mates. 

But after -_that_- happened, we, the bit-beasts, were forcefully separated and imprisoned in the Bit-pieces. Dragoon never reappeared in the world of the Beast. We all are very worried about him. 

He is, with his brother, the last of the storm beasts. They both come from a noble line. There are rumors, that Kritiker had examined a Dragon-Bit-Beast, which looked a lot like Dragoon. 

A sky-blue dragon. But the scientist, who was the head of the project, was killed in an explosion. All the information about the beast were also destroyed. 

Nobody survived. It was a great loss for the world of science. 

The scientist was a genius, coming from a famous family. I think her name, was... Wait a moment... It was... Her name was Dr. Hinoko-Granger. Dr. Yui Hinoko-Granger. A serious, hard-working person." 

"What?! She is famous here in Kritiker!! She is one of my role-models!" 

"Wait a second....." Murmured Dizzy. Suddenly a photo was on her screen. 

"What's this?" 

"This, Kenny, is a photo of Dr. Hinoko-Granger and her husband. With their child. Her husband was a known archeologist. They both did very good things for Kritiker. The photo had been taken a short time before the explosion." 

"Wow! They are both very famous!" Exclaimed Kenny, staring at the picture. There was a woman about twenty-six years, a man about twenty-nine years and a boy, maybe six years old. 

The woman had long blue hair, pulled back in a braid. She wore silver-rimmed glasses, had a high-collared red shirt and a knee-length blue skirt on, with a lab-coat over her clothes. Her narrowed eyes were midnight-blue and very serious. She was a very pretty woman. 

The man besides her had brown spiky hair and kind brown eyes. He was tall, maybe 6 feet, he wore brown shorts, a T-Shirt and a yellow vest. He was smiling and had a book in his right hand. 

An arm was around his son. The boy was laughing, his long blue hair pulled back in a low pony-tail. He had midnight-blue eyes, just like his mother. He was tanned, wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts and his form was petite and small. 

He looked a lot like his mother. 

"What's the boy's name?" 

"Hmm, sadly, I don't remember. I think the name started with a T. Hmm, Tyler?? Tom? Tim? No,..... Ty...Ty... Oh Yes! Tyson! Yes, his name was Tyson!!" 

"Was? Is he dead?" 

Dizzy's voice became uncomfortable. 

"Well, not exactly. He has been in a coma for two years straight. He was hit by a car in the same night his father died." 

"Oh. Well, that's.... Terrible." 

"Yes." Dizzy's answer was short and clipped. 

"But, isn't a permanent hospital stay expensive? Who pays the bill?" 

"I do not know. But it isn't our business." 

"But it should be! Both were members of Kritiker!!" Yelled Kenny. 

"I don't know! Please, just leave it alone!" Pleaded Dizzy. 

"You know something, right Dizzy? But why aren't you telling me?? Please, tell me!" 

"NO! I don't know anything!" 

"Fine, be that way! I'll find it out by myself!" 

"Don't do it, please Kenny!" 

"Why shouldn't I? I am the researcher of the Bladebreakers! That is my life! My devotion! My meaning of Life! I am the genius here! I should know everything! Only for that I'm good! 

I was never good enough to be a human! My parents had said so!! That is my purpose!! I only live for that! So long as people need me for my brain, so long I am welcomed!! Welcomed, but not loved!! My parents sold me for my brain!! That is my existence!! Because I am smart! Only because of that! And if I receive human affection just because of that, so be it!!! I can't change it!!" Shouted Kenny. 

He stormed out of the door. 

"Kenny... That's not true...." Whispered Dizzy. 

"Parents..... They don't have the right to call themselves that.... They treated you like trash... 

What should I do? Oh Dragoon, what should I do??" 

Nobody answered her. 

------------------------------------ 

(A/N: Warning, humor ahead! ^^) 

Tyson was still in his own mind, after Dark Dragoon had left with his brother in tow. 

'Hey! Wait a moment! Will somebody tell me what's this all about? Hello?! Anybody here?' 

No answer 

'Shit!! That's sucks! And of course, Tyson Granger is the one, who is totally clueless.' 

Tyson began to pout. 

'Let's see. Let's get all the information together. 

I'm currently in a coma. That is bad. Kai is somewhere off his merry way, probably doing something stupid [No Shit Sherlock!], someone wanted to kill me and Kai [Die, whoever dared to pull a stunt like that!], my Bit-beast was carried off by his possessive brother, I'm still stuck in a coma and I am talking to myself. So, to sum it up... SHIT!' 

Tyson began to pace. 

'What to do?? Kai is probably drowning in guilt and I can't wake up. And of course, Dark Dragoon had to go and give me some last-minute advice. Bah! _Everyone has masks, find them!_ Of course and I will figure that out. 

Meh. 

I am the dumb one. Kai is the smart and good-looking bloke. I'm not the hero!! I don't want to! I'm too lazy! 

But noo, the cute and happy-go-lucky guy must be the one, who saves the day. Stereo-typical. 

Aww, that's not fair!! Still, I should do something instead of whining. That isn't a good image. Whining is a big No-No! With a capital N. 

Hmm, if I only had the family sword..... Wait! Didn't Dragoon say he had sealed himself in the sword! Maybe he can bring it here!! 

And because the sword is..... *smirk*' 

Tyson looked up and his eyes were cold. 

'Hn, fools. They will pay.' 

**TBC..... **

Mwahaha! I am cruel, aren't I? Want to know what will happen? Just push the button in the left corner and write a review! Please! 

Thankies to my beta-reader! You're the best Leila! ^^ 

II 

II 

II 

V 


End file.
